wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Midnight Blizzard
Midnight Blizzard '''is a female Tempestwing belonging to The Streamy Gamer Cat. Code is from the Heliosanctus wiki. Appearance Midnight Blizzard isn't what one would call beautiful, but she certainly is something more than average. She is the average size for a tempestwing her age, although slimmer and a bit more sleek-looking. She has deep purple-blue scales and paler underscales, while her transitional scales are a bright silver. Being half Nightwing and moonborn, she has silver teardrop scales and speckles as well as the typical jagged stripes (although they are thinner and aren't as much as the average tempestwing), both of which are silver as well against a pale indigo. Her eyes are a bright silver as well. She wears an indigo cloth on her right arm, and a small amethyst pendant. Personality At first, she may come across as a typical introvert, though that is soon disproven. Charming and witty, Midnight Blizzard is what one, at first glance, would call an extrovert, although personally she enjoys being alone as well. She is rather kind in nature and friendly enough, although she has a more serious, mature side to her. While she does not act outwardly friendly, she is nice when approached. Her kind actions can surprise others who don't know her very well. She can be very pursuasive, even manipulative when she wants to be, allowing her to charm her way to learning another's secrets easily. However, when she is with her friends, she is more relaxed, saying that playing the charming card is "exhausting after a while." While she is typically the louder, funnier of her friends, around family members she can be rather grumpy, especially to her little sister, Bluebird. She finds over-energetic dragons annoying, but once they are close, quite endearing. When grumpy, she will snap and act pessimistic, unless she is around her close friends; she will rant about why she is grumpy for a long time until she runs out of things to say. Although she is generally more observant, she can sometimes say things influenced by the situation and hasn't thought through. She tends to speak as she thinks, often changing her opinion as she dicovers more information, leadng surrounding dragons to stare at her. While she has mostly grown out of this, it can slip back when she is nervous. She spends a lot of time after an event has occurred reflecting on her actions and the actions of others, analysing it and predicting what could've changed if she'd done something different. While she can be very good at cheering others up/giving advice, she doesn't have confidence in her words most of the time, often doubting herself and her choices. She is good at observing body language, so she doesn't trust as easily as others and can be very skeptical at times. She has hard time putting her faith in other dragons due to bad choices she had made in the past. Speaking of the past, Midnight Blizzard is the type of dragon to dwell on past events, blaming herself for mistake she may have never made. This can cause her to temporarily lose focus of the present, especially after a very traumatic event where she goes through a dream-like haze. When she was a young dragonet, Midnight Blizzard was never really listened to in conversations as she wasn't very confident back then and talked a little too fast (she still does), so she used humour as a way for others to listen to her. Dusk Shadows Around those who she does not trust, she becomes Dusk Shadows. Slipping into other dragons is almost natural for Midnight, especially with DS being her favourite. Dusk Shadows comes across as cold and silent, and speaks softly but with convict. Dusk Shadows is what Midnight Blizzard cannot be. She is mostly quiet, but when spoken to she is usually logical and rather blunt, though still remaining polite. She is brave but doesn't speak about it, loyal without the others' knowledge. But most of all, Dusk Shadows is powerful. She doesn't hesitate to do what's right and always thinks about the consequences. She is confident, observant and quick to act, easily able to pinpoint weaknesses and use them to her advantage without mercy, something midnight blizzard is unable to attempt. Very rarely, usually when startled, injured or extremely tired, Dusk Shadows will break unintentionally and Midnight blizzard will slip back through. This typically lasts only for an instant, but is becoming increasingly common. After leaving her family, she Midnight's greatest fear is for others to see who she really is- an insecure hybrid with no self esteem or power to speak of. History MB never trusted her parents. Sure, she gave them the occasional hug, but their relationship was wearing away since the day she was born. Therefore, at the age of four, Midnight left her family in Saltwind, seeking a life for her own in Stormtouch. Soon, she stumbled across dragons who were malicious, who took advantage of the fact that she was a nercomer to Stormtouch. Midnight knew she had to act calm and maybe even intimidating to throw them off, and decided she needed to be confident and powerful to even think of speaking to dragons like them. Thus, Dusk Shadows was created. WIP Skills and Abilities Midnight is slim and agile, making her very fast, although when flying she generally relies on gliding. She isn't very strong but can throw a dart and has good aim. When fighting, she prefers to run, block, before attacking. Relationships '''Ash song: Midnight acts indifferent, but secretly she would love to be friends with Ash as she is kind and one of the only friendly dragons she had the confidence to approach. Crescent Moon: Midnight finds Crescent cool and somehow gets along. She feels comfortable just being Midnight around her, even though they are pretty much polar opposites in personality. Quotes "Do you honestly think I care?" Trivia WIP Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:TempestWings Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:LGBT+